Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9
Jennifer Marie "Jenny" Wakeman (designated robot name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9) (Born in January 23, 2005, Died in August 15, 2021, Reborn in 2067) is the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a cute and tomboyishly beautiful robotic "daughter" of her mother, Nora Wakeman, and a student of Tremorton High School, after she died as a human. Designed as a crime-fighting robot, Jenny is equipped with much advanced weaponry within her body and possesses super strength and speed. However, she wishes to live the life of a normal teenager at the same time, and constantly struggles to balance out her two lives. Personality Thanks to having high Artificial Intelligence ("AI"), Jenny's personality is that of an eager young teenager, one who desires a sense of freedom, but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but hates it when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive; the Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of Jenny's kind and trusting nature. She is usually sweet, but nonetheless she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times despite her beauty. Powers and Abilities Jenny is a robot designed to protect earth from any threat, and accordingly she has a vast amount of superhuman abilities and weapons to do so. * Superhuman Strength: '''According to the opening, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series, however, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes on the city. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''She has superhuman reaction speed. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * '''Invulnerability: '''Her outer shell is made from an Titanium Alloy to takes large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it, however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. * '''Superhuman Stamina: As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. * Superhuman Senses: '''She has extremely accurate senses. ** '''Superhuman Hearing: '''Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. ** '''Superhuman Sight: She can see further than any human being. *** Electromagnetic Vision: She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: **** Digital Vision: Makes everything looks like an 8 pixels video game **** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see ultraviolet light. **** Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. **** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. **** Rainbow Vision: Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. **** "Heat" Vision: '''Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). **** '''Sausage Vision: '''Makes everything looks like sausages. * '''Flight: Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. * Energy Beam: '''She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. * '''Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers: She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. * Shapeshifting: She can shapeshit into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. * Multilingualism: Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. * 'Corrosive Reflex: '''She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances, Trivia * Jenny is the only character to appear in every episode. * She possesses the phone numbers of her enemies, as revealed in "Humiliation 101", incuding the Clusterand the Space Bikers. * Jenny shares a voice actress with Ami from ''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. Both are voiced by Janice Kawaye and both speak the Japanese language. * Jenny is ambidextrous, and equally adept in using both hands. * Strangely, Jenny is seen blinking throughout the series, despite the fact a robot shouldn't need to. * According to the XJ-9 master plan, Jenny runs on 450 Volts. * She looks like the character Hatsune Miku of the Vocaloid franchise.